


Officer Haught And The X-Files

by oyitsbrooklyn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: 4th kind, Aliens, Gen, Romance, Wayhaught - Freeform, Xfiles, future love making scene, little kissing, mostly team wayhaugh, sci fi, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyitsbrooklyn/pseuds/oyitsbrooklyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since things started getting a little odd around Purgatory, Officer Haught thought it was time to join a new gig. The X-Files. Meeting a beautiful girl along the way, Waverly Earp. Officer Haught has never really had an imagination for the supernatural. But taken the recent circumstances, she thought now was the right time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer Haught And The X-Files

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! <3

I’m not sure I like what has been going on lately. Things don’t seem...right. I mean, Purgatory has never really been my ideal town to live in, but getting the job as officer seemed like a good idea at the time. I guess I should go down to that bar Shorty’s, to ask that lady if she has an idea of what’s going on, or at least I could hopefully get some answers out of her. These town folk seem to hold secrets extremely well.

As I arrived at Shorty’s, there was a closed sign hanging up, but a car parked out front. I decided to walk inside anyways, there was a car meaning there must be someone in there. Doors unlocked. I walk in and see this beautiful girl cleaning the bar taps. Long gorgeous brown hair. Memorized I was. She had spilled beer all over herself and the counters, trying to clean the mess.

“Need any help?” I asked.

Startled, the pretty lady looked up with a scared look on her face. “Uh, oh my goodness, no I am okay thank you!” Embarrassed and fiddling with the towel.

I giggle. “Quite a mess you made, it looks like.”

She laughs, “Yeah, looks like it.” And smiles. “Can I help you with anything?”

I can’t help but blush, she is too cute. “Uhm, right, well I actually came down to ask you a few questions.”

“And what might they be...officer?”

“Oh I am so sorry! Where are my manors! I am Officer Haught, Nicole Haught.” 

“Haught? Right. I’m Waverly Earp!” Earp? She’s an Earp sister! I’ve heard about them. Yeah, I’m going to have great luck getting her to tell me what’s going on. I have a better chance getting something out of that new guy Dolls, than an Earp sister.

“Waverly, can you tell me something. Can you tell me what’s going on in this town?”

“Times, they are changing.”

Not sure what Waverly meant by that. Odd. I shook it off and asked more questions. Though, she seemed to keep dodging my questions by answering around them. Couldn’t get a straight answer.

“Okay, well I think that’s all the questions I have for you.” I turn around to head out, take few steps, then stop and look back at Waverly, and walk back over to the bar counter.

“Listen, if you think of any reason I should be...curious, please, give me a call.” And I hand her my business card. Then head out. Right before I open the doors to leave, I look back. “Or if you’d like to just get a drink and have a laugh.” I wink at her and walked out. 

To be continued...


End file.
